


Dirty Work

by Laureninthesky



Category: Star Wars Sequel Trilogy
Genre: Abuse, Choking, Control, Fear, M/M, Manipulation, Oral Sex, Violent Sex, reylo mention
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-09-04
Updated: 2018-12-25
Packaged: 2019-07-06 18:34:02
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 5
Words: 8,063
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15891684
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Laureninthesky/pseuds/Laureninthesky
Summary: Armitage Hux is all too happy to meet the needs of his master in secret, but can he hold his attention? And can he bear the brunt of it?





	1. Fear and Use

"Kylo Ren has requested your presence in his chambers." Hux could almost hear the smirk in the voice of the storm trooper that stood before him. Anger rose like bile in his throat. Still, after all this time, Ren would not come for him in person. He always sent someone to fetch him. As always, he considered refusing the summons, staying behind in his rooms, making Ren come to him. All the inferior officers assumed that Ren was calling him to his rooms for disciplinary meetings; the discipline he would receive for disregarding an order from Ren sent chills down his spine. His memories of their last meeting filled him with fear and dread. He had almost hoped that Ren wouldn't send for him again after what had happened.

As always, he swallowed his anger and followed the stormtrooper to Ren's rooms. Ren came to the door, maskless but still in uniform, stoic as usual. Once the escort was dismissed, he turned without a word and Hux followed him into the room, shutting the door behind them. His body was damp with a cold sweat.

Ren kept walking, deep into the annex of his quarters, and again Hux wondered at the waste of space. The ship was massive, but how many rooms could one man need? He grasped at any small detail to occupy his mind, to keep his thoughts from straying back to a night two weeks before.

Finally, Ren came to a familiar door and held it open for Hux. He nodded as Hux walked through, then followed him in and closed the door behind them. Hux began removing his gloves, pulling them off one by one and setting them neatly on a dresser. His hands shook, but he kept his back to Ren, hoping he wouldn't notice. The room felt small and closed in, with low ceilings and much of the space occupied by a large bed. The sheets were dark grey, with only two pillows. There was no coverlet. It was a room that Hux knew well. He felt Ren's eyes on him as he continued to slowly undress. The room was icy cold, but he had to keep going. His boots came off, then his coat, then his shirt, then his pants. His heart raced, and he didn't dare turn around. 

Without a sound, Ren's hand darted out from over his shoulder and covered his mouth. His other arm snaked around Hux's waist, pulling him close to the larger man. He let his body go limp against Ren's chest. He could feel Ren's long hair brushing against his shoulder. 

"You were thinking of not coming, weren't you?" he asked, his voice low. Hux was nearly trembling, both from the cold and the anticipation. He shook his head violently, but Ren's hand never let go. "I know you were thinking about it. Things got a little... out of hand last time." Hux was breathing hard through his nose. He could feel Ren's hardness pressing against him. He waited for him to continue, to apologize.

Suddenly, Ren pushed him forward. He fell hard onto the bed, hitting the cold sheets face first. Before he could react, Ren was on him again, grabbing him by the wrists, binding them together tightly. The rope was primitive, with hard fibers that dug into his skin and burned. With the left side of his face pressed into the sheets, he watched as Ren undressed in front of him. He had been naive to expect an apology, or even an assurance that it wouldn't happen again. The fact that Ren even brought it up would have to be enough.

Ren took his time, as Hux had done, slowly removing each piece of clothing and placing it on the dresser next to his. Hux could feel the blood rushing to his lower body as he watched. He searched Ren's body, taking it in with as much excitement as he dared to show. Even the fear excited him. As he stared at Ren's bare chest and groin, he felt his cock press into the mattress. He gave in to the urge to push his hips harder against the mattress and let out a quiet moan, almost a whimper. Ren met his eyes.

His face was soft as he looked down at Hux on the bed. Hux knew that his mood could change in an instant. He squeezed his eyes shut in anticipation, tensing his body. Cold fingers wrapped around his hips and moved him further up onto the bed. He let himself be manhandled, only just moving enough to keep his face from dragging along the bed. Ren grabbed his legs behind the knees and arranged him so that he was sitting face down, ass up. His hands ran over Hux's tender skin, giving him goosebumps. His heart was pounding now, cock stiff between his legs. Ren's long, solid body was behind him, stroking his skin. His hands slowly ventured between Hux's legs, and then pushed them apart, spreading him open. His breath came violently now, his shoulders pressing into the bed.

Ren leaned away from him and he heard the sound of a drawer opening and closing. Some small relief bloomed in his mind. It would be gentle. He liked it however he could get it, but the last time had been so brutal. He'd felt it for days, and some of the bruises still dotted his lily-white body. He gasped when Ren's fingers, slick with cold, sticky lube, touched his skin. His asshole puckered at the sensation, but Ren took his time. His fingers circled Hux's asshole a few times before slowly, gently working their way inside him. He moaned again, louder this time, and Ren pushed deeper into him, opening him up. His face was pink with shame and heat.

Ren pulled his fingers out slowly and leaned back again. Hux twisted his upper body to look over his shoulder just in time to see him lubing up his massive member with long, slow strokes. His face was leaned back toward the ceiling, and his eyes were shut. Hux shivered involuntarily as he watched, fear and hunger filling him in parts. Ren opened his eyes and saw Hux looking over his shoulder at him, then narrowed them. 

"Please don't look at me," he said, and Hux immediately buried his face in the sheets. He was lucky. Today was one of Ren's calmer days. Sometimes he provoked Ren on purpose to get a reaction, but today he still felt delicate and afraid from the last time. He had pushed him too far then, and suffered for it. He had seen just what Ren was capable of. Ren seemed almost repentant with his tenderness now. 

He tried to remember to breathe evenly as he felt the head of Ren's cock press against his asshole, then slide inside of him. Despite his efforts, he gasped and clenched, nearly forcing the other man out. He could still feel the effects of the last encounter. Ren pressed deeper into him, working himself in bit by bit until his hips were pressed tight against Hux's ass. He built up a slow, steady rhythm as Hux squirmed and panted beneath him. 

Ren grabbed the bindings on his wrists, pulling his head and shoulders up so that Hux was sitting straight up on his knees. He yelped with the pain, and felt Ren push deeper into him, aroused by his discomfort. Ren bit his shoulder, hard, and he cried out. He blinked away tears just before Ren shoved him back down onto the bed, face first. 

Ren leaned forward, holding onto Hux's hip with one hand, and reached under his body to grip his cock. Hux whined and moaned at the touch as Ren synchronized his strokes with his thrusts. Hux knew that he wouldn't be able to hold out long under this pressure. The pain fed into his pleasure, and the tension built at the base of his spine and in his belly. He arched his back, pushing himself back against Ren's body, taking him as deep as he could. Ren moaned appreciatively and jerked him off faster. The sound of Ren's moan pushed him over the edge, and his cock lurched and shuddered, shooting come all over the sheets beneath him. 

As soon as he was finished, Ren picked up his pace. He held on to Hux's hips and slammed his cock into him over and over. Hux was gasping, tears gathering in the corners of his eyes, trying to endure. His thumbs pressed into Hux's flesh so hard he was sure he'd have bruises in the morning. His teeth were clenched against the pain. Then, suddenly, Ren was slowing, and Hux could feel each contraction of his big cock as he pumped come into him. Ren moaned, keeping himself inside until every last drop was out of him. 

He stood, leaving Hux shivering and bound on the bed as he toweled off. Once he was cleaned up, he cut the smaller man free. He didn't offer the towel to Hux as he usually did, but instead began handing him his clothes.

"Get dressed." Hux stared, taking his leggings from Ren.

"I should clean up first," he protested. He was usually offered a shower before leaving, since he looked so disheveled after.

"Not today. I want you to walk back to your chambers with my come still dripping out of you." 

It was useless to resist.


	2. Wearing and Tearing

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter depicts violent rape.

Hux rose, hands tracing the red marks on his wrists. He kept his eyes on the floor as he pulled his clothes on, one piece at a time, wincing when he moved too suddenly. Ren watched him from across the room where he leaned against the wall, still naked. Worried that Ren would be displeased if he took too long, Hux kept moving. Ren didn't like to keep him around after the deed was done.

Finally, he pulled his gloves on and met Ren's eyes. His face held the same unreadable expression as always. Hux looked back down at the floor and stepped forward to leave the room, but Ren caught him by the arm for just a moment.

"You could refuse me if you wanted." 

As soon as the words were out, he let go of his arm. Hux stumbled forward, his balance thrown off by the grab, as the words sunk in. Perhaps this was the apology. He turned the words over in his mind, considering their weight as he walked stiffly through the halls with Ren at his heels. You could refuse me if you wanted. You would refuse me if you really wanted to. You didn't refuse me and therefore you must not want to. This was far from an apology. It was more of an accusation, crafted to absolve Ren of his guilt.

His feet were leaden, his boots like weights. His whole body felt clenched and strained. Ren's filth was running down his inner thigh, and he wasn't even out into the ship yet. Whatever Ren's meaning was, it certainly was not "You are allowed to refuse me." Hux wouldn't dare. The memory of the scalding shower, his face against the freezing tile as he sobbed, came to him in that moment and his throat constricted. He coughed and shook his head to try to dispel the image. He could feel Ren behind him, walking with that same rigid formality he carried himself with when in full uniform, even though he was bare from head to toe. They walked through the dimly lit labyrinth together in uncomfortable silence for a while until Ren stopped in a doorway.

"Show yourself out," he said, and the door slid shut abruptly, leaving Hux alone in the antechamber. His shoulders sagged and he let out the breath that he had been holding. Feeling weak, he leaned against the wall with his head resting on his forearm. He breathed deeply, collecting himself for the walk back to his rooms. 

Stepping out into the hall, he worked to keep his gait even, his expression steady and undisturbed. He nodded to Phasma as he passed her in the corridor, but if she noticed she did not react. She was unreadable behind her visor. 

It was difficult to moderate his pace while all of his impulses urged him to break into a run and keep going until his door shut behind him, but he managed. He kept his mind blank, shoving stray thoughts aside. His boot heels thumped on the floor's surface and he focused on the sound, finding refuge in the repetition. Stormtroopers nodded to him as he passed, but he kept his eyes on the floor, not acknowledging them. He set his jaw, trying to give off the impression that he had somewhere very important to be. Technically it was the rest period for his division of upper command, but it wasn't out of the question that a situation would arise and someone would try to rope him into giving orders or dealing with a mess. Tonight he needed to deal with his own messes first.

When he finally reached his chambers he headed straight to the shower, shedding his clothes the moment the door slid shut behind him. The water ran hot and he stepped in, letting it rinse the filth from his legs. He placed a hand on the cold shower wall to steady himself, and the memory hit him again. He choked back a sob as the images came into focus. He hadn't allowed himself to process the memory until now.

They had been in that same bedroom, the same dark sheets, and Ren was withdrawn at first. It wasn't out of character for him to be quiet, he was a moody man. But he'd barely spoken a word, and Hux had been determined to draw him out, whatever it took. He'd thrown insults at him and earned himself a few slaps, but he wanted to be properly roughed up. So he'd mentioned the girl. 

"That scar ruins your face. You should have killed her, but she bested you instead. You had her in your grasp and you couldn't even defeat her." he'd said. They were both sitting up on their knees on the bed, facing each other. Hux traced the wound with his fingers as he spoke. He'd watched Ren's eyes go wide with shock, then hurt. The man's face was an open book. The hurt morphed into anger before his eyes, and Ren had grabbed him by the wrist and twisted his arm behind his back, forcing him down onto the bed. Hux licked his lips in anticipation, but when the first blow landed he cried out, surprised by the amount of force. Then the blows kept coming. He'd pulled his knees to his chest, trying to protect his body, but Ren pried his limbs open and held him down. He sat on Hux's chest, pinning his arms beneath his knees, and wrapped his hands around Hux's throat.

"Do not talk to me about the girl," he growled, squeezing tighter. His voice was low. Hux tried to nod, tried to gasp in air, but his airways were completely blocked. His hands and legs flailed uselessly, then slumped to the bed as his vision faded. He blacked out with Ren's hands still around his neck. 

When he came to, his hands were bound behind his back in the familiar way, and he was gagged with a thick cloth tied tight around his mouth. His head still spun from the lack of oxygen and he breathed hard through his nose to try to clear the fog. He couldn't see Ren, but he could feel his presence in the room. He tried to pull himself up onto his knees, but just as he straightened his body upright, a foot hit him between the shoulder blades and he fell forward onto the bed, wrenching his arms back. Ren sat on his back and slipped a rope over his head and Hux shivered in fear. Never before had he felt in real danger, but now, as the slip knot tightened on his neck, he considered frantically whether he would make it out of the room alive. He stared at the door, feeling the strange sensation that it was pulling further and further away from him until it slid entirely from his vision and he blacked out for the second time.

The next time he woke up, the pain was immediate. His yell was stifled by the gag in his mouth, but still reverberated off the walls in the tight room. Ren was behind him, fucking him violently, digging into the flesh of his hips with his fingers. Hux could tell that he was already bleeding from the mistreatment, and he tried to pull away, walking forward with his knees. The rope was still around his neck; Ren grabbed the free end and pulled it tight, snapping Hux back into position and keeping him from moving. He kept the leash short, forcing Hux to arch his back.

Ren moaned, driving into Hux mercilessly. Hux bit down on the gag in his mouth, trying to endure the pain. Tears streamed down his cheeks. Ren readjusted his grip on the rope and Hux felt his hand on the knot at the back of his neck. He tightened the slip knot again, never letting up on his brutal pace. Hux tried to suck in as much air as he could before the noose cut him off completely, but soon his body sagged and he was slipping out of consciousness again. Ren immediately let up on the pressure and grabbed him by the chin, turning his head to the side. He slapped Hux's cheeks, trying to keep him awake. Hux gasped and coughed, feeling dazed, barely catching his breath before the noose tightened again. Ren moaned, holding onto his shoulder, gripping it with his full strength. He was pushing deeper into Hux than before, winding himself up, aroused by the suffering. Finally he groaned, slowing his pace as he filled the general with his come, releasing his shoulder and letting him fall facedown onto the bed.

They sat in silence, still connected, for over a minute after it was done. Hux cried quietly against the sheets. There was a sharp pain as Ren pulled out, then some measure of relief at the loss of pressure. Ren pulled a knife from the bedside table and cut the rope from Hux's wrists and neck, grazing his skin in the process. Hux pulled his arms in to his chest and remained on the bed, lying in his own blood and tears. Ren picked up Hux's coat from the neat stack of clothes on the dresser and used it to wipe the blood and come from his dick, then tossed it back on the pile. 

"Get up," he demanded, but Hux didn't move, just squeezed his eyes shut tighter. "Get up!" he yelled this time, but Hux just shook his head. 

"You're pathetic." He scooped Hux up off the bed and carried him to the door and into the hall. Hux could feel every bruise and cut, but still leaned in close so that he could breathe in the scent of Ren's skin. He felt confused on a fundamental level. 

Ren turned into another familiar room, the bathroom, and let Hux fall to the floor. He scrambled trying to hold onto Ren and find his feet, but landed on his ass. Ren turned and left him there without a word. 

When he finally stepped out of the shower over an hour later, his clothes were sitting on the counter, come-stained coat and all. He'd hobbled back to his rooms, trying to cover the stain with his hands and arms as much as possible on the way, then sunk into bed as soon as he made it back. 

When he finally woke up, he'd walked gingerly to the bathroom mirror to take an accounting of his injuries. His wrists and neck were raw and bruised from the rope, he had hand-shaped bruises on his hips and shoulder, and his torso was a mosaic of red and purple marks. He couldn't sit for more than a minute or two.

Some of the bruises were still visible now, still tender to the touch. They blossomed green and yellow, just under his skin, and when he thought of Ren he pressed his fingers against them as hard as he could stand. How could he ever refuse a man like that?

The sound of the water cascading to the floor filled his mind, roaring like a waterfall.


	3. Tell Me That You Want Me

"She appears to me through the force." General Hux stared at Kylo Ren as they both stood before Supreme Leader Snoke. His voice was quiet, but still reverberated through the throne room. The Supreme Leader was nodding his misshapen head and smiling a cold, horrible smile. Hux searched Ren's face as he spoke. 

"I can bring her to the dark side. She is powerful." Ren's emotions were written all over his face. Hux gritted his teeth as his heart sank in his chest. Snoke was nodding.

"Yes, yes. Perhaps even more powerful than you. We could use her, shape her. You will bring her to me." Hux hardly listened to the Supreme Leader. 

"I may need time. She is strong, but also strong-willed. I can bring her over, but it will not be easy." Ren kept his eyes on the Supreme Leader, never once glancing at Hux. 

"Do not let me down," said the Supreme Leader before nodding to indicate their dismissal. They turned and left the throne room in lockstep. Hux was fuming, willing himself not to turn his head toward Ren.

Once they were out in the corridor, Hux pulled Ren into a conference room and shut the door. 

"How long have you been talking with her?" he hissed, his tone accusatory. Ren rolled his eyes and leaned back against the wall, crossing his arms. "I bet it's been weeks. When were you going to tell me?" Hux was livid. 

"I just told you," said Ren, deadpan. Hux could feel his face heating up, turning red with anger.

"In front of Snoke, so that I had to stand there and try to keep my mouth shut like I was just some stormtrooper! How could you do that to me?" he demanded, face scrunched in anger. He'd crossed the short distance to meet Ren face to face, and was now so close that their torsos were nearly touching. "You should have told me when it first started, I deserve that much from you. I've been faithful from the beg-"

Ren let out a sharp laugh that startled Hux, cutting him off, and he took a step back. "Faithful? Is a tool faithful to its user? Or, I suppose I should say, is a toy?" Hux was red with rage. He wound up to slap Ren across the face, but the younger man caught him by the wrist easily. He huffed, indignant.

"Tell me, Kylo, is it you that cleans my come off your sheets, or do you have someone else do it? I'm so curious." His tone was mocking. Ren's hand tightened around his wrist painfully, but he bit down on his tongue to keep from reacting. Just when he thought his bones would break, Ren loosened his grip. 

Hux's eyes swept over Ren's body, stopping at the noticeable bulge in his leggings. He met Ren's eyes, then looked back down at his erection, curling his lip into a derisive smile.

"When you masturbate, do you think of her, or do you think of me?" Ren's eyes widened, his mouth open with the beginnings of protest, but he closed it quickly and looked away. He took a step back, but Hux was already on his knees.

"She can't do this for you, can she? I bet she wouldn't even if she was here." Ren was leaning away from him, shaking his head, but Hux opened his fly and pulled out his cock, taking it into his mouth. He wondered if Ren could even get it up for a woman.

Ren leaned back, perching on the table in the room. "No! Stop," he said, between moans. Hux kept going, forcing himself to open his throat. Ren continued to protest weakly, but Hux ignored it. Ren could easily end this if he really wanted to. Soon he was running his fingers through Hux's hair and moaning in time with the rhythm Hux was building. Hux could taste the salty precum in the back of his throat. His scalp tingled at the touch. 

Hux tilted his face up, meeting Ren's eyes as he sucked him off. He watched as Ren lazily closed his eyes, looking up to the ceiling with his lips parted. He felt Ren's cock start to twitch and shudder under his unrelenting pace and braced himself just before his mouth filled with Ren's come. Ren's breathing was ragged, his face still pointed to the ceiling. He cringed with the feeling of overstimulation as Hux swallowed and slowly pulled back. 

Hux wiped his mouth with the back of his hand and sniffled, still staring up at Ren. Ren looked down at him and smiled, cupping Hux's face in his hand. Hux froze, rabbit heart pounding in his chest. Ren had never been affectionate with him before, and he was afraid to disturb the delicate balance. He held his breath, waiting for something, but the moments evaporated. As quickly as the encounter had begun, Ren pulled his hand back, zipped his pants, and slipped out the door without a word, leaving Hux kneeling on the floor.


	4. Disorder

Hux lay in bed, face pressed into his pillow, miserable. Ren hadn't called for him in over a week. His hope that tonight would be the night slowly faded as the hours passed. This was the longest hiatus they'd had since Ren had attacked him, and that break had been a mercy. This break was a torture. 

The room was dark, but his eyes had adjusted to the dim light emitted from electronics around the room. He stared at the walls, tossing and turning. He was agitated, his mind unquiet. His waking hours were spent looking at Ren, taking orders from Ren, watching Ren command others or train. Today he had watched Ren train with his light saber. He'd gone down into the pit and taken his shirt off, while his opponent fought in full battle armor. Hux had stood on the edge of the pit, looking down on the combatants.

Ren had taken every opportunity to strip down lately. Hux ached thinking of him, barechested and sweating, his muscles writhing under his skin as he moved through the exercise. Hux closed his eyes and moaned in agony, trying to clear his head, but he couldn't stop thinking of the younger man. He turned his face and stared at the door, trying to will someone to knock and deliver him to Ren. He imagined Ren's fingers inside him and his cock swelled, pressing uncomfortably against the bed. He rolled onto his back and propped himself up on his elbows, kicking off his pants. 

It was late. Ren was unlikely to call for him at this hour. If he wanted to get any sleep at all, he needed to get off. He pulled his shirt up over his abs, well defined from years of military discipline. He laid his head back on one arm, and the other rested on his stomach. He closed his eyes and gave himself over to his thoughts. 

His thumb trailed along the underside of the waistband of his boxers. He imagined Ren kissing his neck while fucking him from behind. He wished, not for the first time, that he had a dildo he could use when Ren wasn't around. 

_For when he doesn't want me_ , he thought, but then quickly pushed the thought from his mind. He pushed down his boxers, pulling his cock out and starting with long, slow strokes. He had no intention of turning this into a marathon session, he just needed to get to sleep. He quickly increased the pace, remembering Ren's cock in his mouth in the conference room. He thought of the look on Ren's face when he realized that Hux was going to suck his cock, a look of relief and hunger. That look was what really drove Hux crazy. 

He tensed his thigh muscles as he stroked, approaching climax. His breathing was quick and shallow, his eyes closed, head tilted back. He slowed as he shot ropes of hot, thick come across his chest.

He lay panting on the bed for several minutes before rising to clean himself up, then returned to bed, settling in. His mind was finally clear, and he was sinking into sleep just as the knocking at his door started. The sound echoed through the room, insistent, repetitive, as he pulled his clothes on. His nerves were frayed, and the knocking shook him up even more. What could this be for? Surely Ren wouldn't call for him this late. Perhaps there was an emergency on the bridge. He sloppily tucked in his shirt and opened the door.

The stormtrooper standing before him managed to look annoyed without facial expressions.

"Kylo Ren requests your presence in his chambers." Hux sighed, suppressing the urge to stomp his feet. He needed to get a handle on the bratty attitude. Sex was the last thing he wanted now, and for the hundredth time he considered refusing to go. Perhaps Ren would cut him slack if he went to him and asked to postpone their rendezvous until the following night. It was just as likely that Ren would demand sex anyway. The thought filled Hux with dread, but he followed the stormtrooper through the corridor, trying to collect himself. When they reached Ren's chamber, the door was already open. He dismissed the stormtrooper, then entered and shut the door behind him, stepping into the anteroom. The room was empty, but he could hear Ren's voice coming from down the hall. He strained his hearing, trying to shut out background noise, but couldn't hear any other voices, just Ren. 

He quietly slipped off his shoes and padded down the hall, trying to stay silent. When he reached the room that Ren was sitting in, he paused just before the door and listened.

"Rey. You need to get away from there." There was a long pause. Hux held his breath, a lump forming in his throat. "He's not safe. It's because I care about you-" he cut off abruptly. Hux peeked around the doorjamb to see Ren with his face in his hands. His head shot up, and their eyes met. Hux immediately stepped back, standing straight against the wall, breathing shaky. His anger was eclipsed by fear. He listened as Ren's boots clacked on the floor, and pressed his eyes shut. He could feel Ren's presence as he stepped into the hall and stood in front of him. Ren reached up to his face and took him by the chin. Hux opened his eyes, meeting Ren's gaze. 

"Please don't talk about it," said Ren, and then turned and walked toward the back chamber. Hux considered protesting, asking for a reprieve, just for tonight, but he didn't dare. He followed obediently, his sock feet making no noise on the floor. Ren looked over his shoulder every few moments to check that he was still following.

When they reached the back room, Ren turned around. Before he could speak, Hux cut in. 

"I don't know if I'm ready for this right now." He gritted his teeth, tensing in preparation for a blow. Instead, Ren again touched his face, cupping his cheek in his hand. He stepped closer and kissed Hux deeply, pulling him close in a tender embrace. Ren had never kissed him like this before, and their height difference was more apparent than ever. Hux's face tilted back to accommodate it. He could feel Ren's hand at the small of his back, and he let his body relax. When Ren pulled back, Hux gasped for breath, reaching up to trace his lips with his fingers. Ren stared at him with his big, dark eyes. 

"I really need you." 

Hux swallowed, unable to speak. He nodded, then began the familiar ritual, the overheard conversation with Rey nearly forgotten. He pulled his gloves off first while Ren watched. The only light in the room came from a small lamp next to the bed, and Hux watched his shadow on the wall as it went through the motions of undressing. He was jittery and unsettled. The kiss was out of character, and unnerved him. He was already in such a delicate emotional state, and this was throwing his mind into chaos. His body had responded to the kiss, but the thought of sexual contact was still revolting to him so soon after his last orgasm. He forced himself to bite back his objections. 

"Lie back," Ren ordered. His tone was gentle, but it was still, without a doubt, an order. Hux complied, getting onto the bed. Ren kicked off his boots and pulled off his shirt, then got on his knees between Hux's legs. Hux panicked, thinking that Ren would put his sensitive cock in his mouth, but let out the breath he was holding when Ren passed it by, dropping lower. Ren held onto Hux's legs, grabbing him behind the knees and pushing his legs back, folding them onto his upper body. 

Hux cringed, his body tensing as Ren's soft tongue probed him. He lay rigid, trying not to make a sound. He wanted Ren, and he relished the attention, and if he could only wait an hour or so to do this he'd be in paradise. As it was, he felt miserable. His cock was half-hard, flopping embarrassingly between his legs as Ren licked him. He longed to cover himself, but the thought of touching himself, subjecting himself to any more skin to skin contact than he was already experiencing, seemed repulsive. He whimpered and Ren shushed him, keeping up his work. Hux bit his lip. His fists were balled up beside him, clinging to the sheet for some sort of anchor. 

Finally, mercifully, Ren stopped and sat up. Hux propped himself up on his elbows and watched as Ren stripped, noting the bulge in his pants. 

"On your knees," Ren ordered, his voice flat. Hux rolled over without hesitation and got into position, looking over his shoulder at Ren. He was in no state to argue. "Keep your head down." Hux quickly complied. "I don't want to be mean to you," Ren said softly, his hands running gently over Hux's hips. Hux kept his face to the bed, but he could feel Ren lining up their bodies. He breathed slowly, trying to relax. 

Ren leaned over him and grabbed the edge of the top sheet, pulling it over Hux's head. Hux was startled and began to sit up, but Ren put a hand on his shoulder and reassured him. His grip was firm, but kind. "Please, don't. Just stay like that. Don't ask me any questions." Hux sat still. What else could he do? The sheet was thin cotton, and he had no trouble breathing through it. This was strange, but so was everything about their clandestine meetings. 

Again, Ren was generous with the lube. He worked it over Hux's skin gently. Hux gritted his teeth as Ren entered him, trying not to tense up too much, but he was still so raw from his earlier orgasm. As Ren took his time building a rhythm, Hux almost wished he would savage him so that he could shut down. He felt like an exposed nerve being prodded with the blunt end of a scalpel. 

He kept expecting Ren to kick it into gear and really get going, but he continued with his slow, tender movements. If his head wasn't covered by a sheet, he would almost call what Ren was doing to him making love. His hands, instead of gripping Hux's hips to the point of bruising, were running lightly over his back and ass. 

This went on for what felt like hours. Hux began to feel dizzy and lightheaded. Over time, the effects of his previous orgasm diminished, and a pleasant sensation began to build inside him. With every thrust, Ren's cock sent a new wave of goosebumps over Hux's skin, and tightened the knot in his belly. 

He could tell Ren was feeling it too. His cock was rock-solid, and while his thrusts were still careful and slow, there was a desperation in his movements now that wasn't there before. Ren was exercising intense self-control. 

Hux moaned, his voice catching. The moan came out at a higher pitch than normal, and Ren's body shuddered. He was caught off guard by the sound, but it had turned him on even more. Hux did it again on purpose, and Ren moaned back, leaning forward and kissing Hux's back. It tickled, and Hux contorted, arching his back in response. 

Ren's hand wrapped around Hux's cock, stroking it intently. "Do it again," he said. Hux moaned, pressing his hips forward into Ren's hand. He was close, and Ren could feel it. "Come for me. Just like that."

Ever obedient, Hux's body responded immediately, seizing up and shooting his load onto the bed. He gasped and moaned, keeping his voice as high as he could manage, eager to please. Ren groaned, pulling him tighter against his body. He was almost rough with him in his last few strokes, but quickly slowed.

"Mmmmhhh, ah, Rey! Fuck," he yelled as he came. Hux, still breathing heavy from his orgasm, froze in place. He crumpled to the bed as Ren pulled out. Suddenly the weird pieces came together in his mind. 

Tears stung his eyes, then rolled down his cheeks in fat droplets, but the top sheet still covered his face. His body began to shake with sobs. He wasn't listening as Ren dressed himself, but he heard when the door opened and Ren left the room. He curled into a tighter ball, arms wrapped around himself. 

_I'm nothing at all to him._


	5. Confrontation

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Merry Christmas, everyone! More to come soon.

They stood in front of the Supreme Leader, pointedly not looking at each other. The last time they saw each other, Hux had cried himself to sleep in Ren's back room, then wandered back to his own chambers halfway through the rest period. He'd longed for the rain of his native planet, Arkanis, to match his mood and lull him to sleep. How long had it been since he'd last heard rain? Real rain, not just rain sounds from the white noise setting on the room controls. He'd washed his face in the bathroom, tried to bring down the swelling, ease the redness of his eyes. As he stood looking in the mirror, tears started welling in his eyes again. He tried to blink, but the lump rose in his throat again. He ran the cold water, splashing it on his face, trying to quell the sobs. 

Now, in front of the Supreme Leader, he was solid. A wall of hate separated him from Kylo Ren, and protected him from Ren's usual charms. They hadn't seen much of each other lately. Hux directed the effort of tracking the rebel fleet, blessedly away from Ren and his training sessions. He threw himself into the work, giving orders and doling out vicious punishments for failure. They were closing in on the rebels, and had just implemented new tech. Once they located the fleet, it wouldn't be able to escape them again, and they had narrowed down its location. They had picked off many of the rebel sympathizers in the Outer Rim as well, buying off some, blackmailing and destroying others. No one would be able to come to the rescue this time. He was hungry for blood.

"Ren. What is your progress with the girl?" Hux gritted his teeth, fighting to maintain a calm outward appearance, but the words pierced him like a knife. He dreaded the answer. Ren shifted his stance but Hux didn't move, careful to keep his gaze straight ahead at a fixed point just beyond the Supreme Leader. He couldn't move, couldn't give any indication of his discomfort.

"She should be arriving in a few days. She will reveal to us the location of Luke Skywalker, and we will turn her." His face was smug, sure. Hux's eyes nearly bulged out of his head at this. Had Kylo Ren really been able to talk the girl Rey into coming to the Star Destroyer? Surely she wouldn't come alone, that would be suicide. Perhaps she was already turned. He knew little about her himself.

"Excellent, excellent. Be sure to take all precautions, of course. We will get what we need from her whether she turns or not." Hux saw Ren wince out of the corner of his eye. He curled his lip, turning his face away. Hux knew he'd have little say in the process, but if he got the opportunity he would make sure that the girl was killed. If the timing worked out just right, they'd have the rebel issue dealt with before she arrived and he could join Ren and Snoke for her interrogation. He would make sure she was pushed past her limit. She would have to bear his rage.

Next, it was his turn. He briefed the Supreme Leader on the military's progress. As usual, he focused his gaze at a point just above Snoke's misshapen head. He hated to look at the old creature.

"We've tracked their location down to the system level and should have the exact coordinates soon. Once we have those, we'll jump to where they're at and lock on so that they can't escape."

"Mmmm, yes, wonderful. Both of you bring me good news, this is perfect. Soon we'll be stronger than ever before."

Dismissed, they both turned to leave the throne room. Hux stepped out in front and Ren fell in behind him, and they left single file. He felt Ren's hand land on his shoulder, trying to pull him into a side room, and rage filled him. He shrugged it off and kept walking without a word. He had important things to work on. Ren's footsteps stopped behind him as if he was watching in shock. Hux resisted the urge to turn around and forced himself to keep walking. 

Late that night, he heard the familiar knocking at his door. He grimaced, his heart rate increasing. He would stand his ground. He answered the door with his back perfectly straight, trying to exude authority. The storm trooper standing in the corridor saluted, then spoke. 

"Kylo Ren requests your presence in his chambers."

"Please let master Ren know that I'm not available." The storm trooper gave a start, then saluted again and headed back in the direction of Ren's quarters. Hux shut the door behind him and sealed it, locking himself inside. He felt colder than he should, and his hands were unsteady. He undressed for bed, fumbling with his buttons. He was down to just his trousers when Ren began beating on the door. Hux shrank back, sitting down on the bed. Ren kept up his barrage, then stopped for a moment. The corridor fell silent. Hux was about to breathe in his relief, but the door slid open to reveal Ren standing in the corridor, arm outstretched. He stepped in and closed the door behind him. 

"Why didn't you come when I called for you?" he demanded, florid with rage. Hux all but cowered on the bed in front of him, eyes on the floor. He took a deep breath to try to steady himself. 

"You know why I didn't come." His gaze stayed at the level of Ren's boots. He gritted his teeth. "I'm not a thing to be used and discarded at your leisure." Ren straightened, unsure of how to respond. Hux flicked his eyes up to meet Ren's and saw the calculation. "I'm not sure why you even asked me. You've got a new toy coming soon." Ren crossed his arms and rolled back onto his heels, looking down at Hux critically, one eyebrow raised. Hux could feel that he was on thin ice. He resisted the urge to pull himself into the fetal position for protection, but his body was tensed, ready.

"Well, now that I'm here we might as well. Finish undressing," ordered Ren. He looked away as if bored. Hux knew that he was giving him an out, a way to protect himself. He wondered if his words had hit home at all. Instead of taking the out he shook his head. 

"I'm not going to fuck you tonight, Kylo." He met Ren's eyes as he spoke. Ren shook with anger, but didn't move. His eyes narrowed at Hux. The room seemed to get warmer. 

"You will. You can't refuse me." His expression was sure, lips set in a line. Anger bubbled up from Hux's stomach. 

"I am refusing you! And I'll keep refusing you." He looked up, meeting Ren's eyes in defiance. This time he didn't look away. "Tell me that you want me more than her. Tell me that you'll kill her once you've got what you need from her and I'll consider it." Ren's dark eyes flashed.

"I don't have to answer to your demands. I could take what I wanted from you right here, right now, and there's not a thing you could do about it." Hux tensed even more. With the larger man standing over him, muscles flexing, having just broken into his room with the force, this was more than apparent. He'd never felt so vulnerable, sitting half naked on his bed in front of this mass of a man. He worked to steady his breathing, never breaking eye contact.

"Then why haven't you? You care about me. I know you do. So why don't you just admit it?" Ren snorted, turning his face away. He stood quiet, unmoving, for a few moments as if mulling over his next move. Hux breathed a little easier. The threat was lessened; they were no longer actively discussing the brutality that he knew Ren was capable of. He watched Ren's face for any sign of a decision. He was still looking away at the wall, his hair draped over his profile dramatically. Under better circumstances, Hux would reach out and brush the hair away from Ren's face, pull him in close, kiss him deeply. How could you redirect the passions of a man who held so much anger? 

"I don't have to listen to this from you." Ren turned and stalked out of the room, the door sliding shut behind him. Hux sighed, his body relaxing. It wasn't the response he wanted, but at least he made it out safe. He stood and paced the room a few times, going over the interaction in his mind, searching for a handhold, something to latch onto, a little piece of hope out of the whole mess. 

Ren hadn't contradicted anything that Hux had put to him, that was something. The more he thought about that point, the more it blossomed in his mind, expanding so that it was all he could think about. _Everything I said to him was true and he knew it._

He felt shaky and weak from the adrenaline crash, but still too wired for sleep. He briefly considered pulling up his strategy files on the wallscreen and running through scenarios for contact with the rebel fleet, but decided against it. It would be impossible to concentrate feeling like this. He tossed and turned in bed, his mind racing. What would happen when the girl arrived? However it went, everything would change between them. 

He allowed himself to imagine what would happen if everything went right, if the girl rejected the darkness and was destroyed by Snoke. Ren would realize that what he wanted was right in front of him. They would be partners instead of master and slave, as it should be. He lay back, eyes pointed at the ceiling but not seeing it, for hours.


End file.
